nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolne Kanaris
Nolne Kanaris is one of the original 12 Pillars and the first true "master" of the Garnet Origin Stone. She was a student of the Column Colton and the surrogate daughter of Riona Kanaris. Physical Traits *Long, Wavy, Blonde Hair (Original had a dirty blonde color because of lab work, Clone has her hair colored altered sometimes) *Light Blue Eyes (Clone has eye colors altered sometimes) *Scarred from scientific experiments, but clones are perfect Preferred Clothing *White Colored Clothing *White Headband *Black Boots *Clothing has a distinct "lab" feeling to it Background Nolne was just a regular girl in the world until one day she had found that her father was accused of a crime he did not commit. She struggled to acquit him of the accusations but the Column Senate sentenced him to hard labor. This was when her hatred of the Columns grew, but she continued life on as normal. : Biography When she became a young adult, Nolne's father had returned, but he was no longer the strong, charismatic man she had known, instead what greeted her was a broken man that no longer saw any value in life. He committed suicide soon after he returned which devastated Nolne and filled her with thoughts of revenge, she studied hard and eventually came to be accepted into the Column Division of Science as a researcher. : One day, after she had visited her father's grave she met Colton, whom she soon befriended after their many encounters in the graveyard. Eventually she found out he was a Column and they grew distant. However, a chance arose around the founding of the Bloodstone and she was put on the team to research and experiment with it. : During an experiment, the gemstone overloaded and a shard began to fuse with her arm, taking control of it. She began to hear voices that she described as whispers. Fearing that she would soon lose control of herself, she seeked help. The division director Riona Kanaris, whom she had regarded as a mother and thus adopted as her last name, told her to seek out Colton, because he knew the most about gemstones. : Swallowing her pride, she begged him to help her, but ended up losing her control of her body which forced her to attack him. She was stopped by Dawn Ellenhart, a disciple of Colton, and restrained. Colton used the origin Garnet gemstone to nullify the bloodstone shard's control. The shard called forth a Faceless One that wanted to absorb Nolne. Colton intervened and defeated it, though it managed to injure him in the process. : Touched and happy to be alive, she pledged her loyalty to Colton and became his fourth disciple. He gave her the origin Garnet gemstone and told her to return it when the time was right. : Once, Colton made a gift of a leather bound and gold trimmed collection of the Encyclopedia Alchemical, something that influenced her experiments later on. She would write her own volume for it. The Nolne Afterward, it was largely an update with new technologies and materials that had been discovered after Ars Mortica died. : (Filler) Death Nolne was killed during the activation of the Angel Prototype Reinforce, however traces of her DNA allowed her to be cloned. Rebirth as a Clone *See The Diary of Nolne Kanaris. The World 3.0: Reverse The future Robert Birten is given a time traveling watch by John Smith, he uses it to travel to the night prior to Project Reinforce's activation. After failing to stop the intruders, he is badly wounded and found unconscious by Nolne. She brings him home and nurses him back to health. The intruders are apprehended and Eve Reinforce is not activated. He stays with Nolne for a few weeks, but decides to leave before things get even more complicated. : On his way out of the city, he recalls that John Smith warned him about changing the past. He realizes as the one that prevented the activation of Reinforce, albeit in a different way than he wanted, it was his responsibility to see the new future. : He returns to Nolne's residence, but paces back and forth outside, unsure how to greet her. He sees some suspicious figures slowly gather around the building and realizes that they belong to the Navroth faction. Robert rushes upstairs and knocks on Nolne's door, she opens it and looks at him, somewhat surprised. He pulls her arm and takes her with him. The Navroth assassins chase after him and he realizes that he has no plans. Realizing that this could mean the end, he decides to try something risky and activates his watch, teleporting himself and Nolne forward into time. Notes Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alchemist Category:Pillar Category:Scientist Category:Noir Category:Era of the Columns Category:Silhouette Category:Era of the Pillars